Together at last
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Honestly this story is mainly about how Cloud and Aerith were reunited in Kingdom Hearts. It has some lemons in it and I don't really recommend it to immature readers.It has a few of its twists and turns but so far so good. I may write a sequel but I'm no


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Squaresoft's creations.

This fan fiction is not suitable for immature readers as it contains some lemons which aren't suitable for them. It has the Cloud x Aerith and Squall x mystery girl pairing.

This may not be as good as my usual fan fictions but I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Together At last**

All the worlds are back in their rightful place and many separated friends and loved ones have been reunited, but not all. Sora and his companions venture in search of Riku and King Mickey. Back at Destiny Island, Kairi awaits Sora's return as though Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Selphie had never noticed; she and Sora shared an invisible love for each other.

But that would be another story altogether.

(Hollow Bastion Library)

"I can't believe it, the kid really did it," Leon/ Squall half grumbled as he, Yuffie and Aerith awaited Cid in Hollow Bastion library.

"Well, who asked you to underestimate him, Squall? After all, the keyblade did choose him over Riku," Yuffie snickered as she watched her battle partner grumble in regret.

"For the last time, Yuffie, its Leon and quit reminding me…_slaps his head in vain_," he covers half his face in his hand.

"Hey, will you two cut it out? Both of you are acting like children and what would Cid say if he found …," she was interrupted by the library door booming close.

"If I what, Aerith?" Cid asked her as he strode towards them.

But before he even reaches half-way passed the first shelf of books, he heard a throat clear behind him which halted him.

"Oh, heheh, look whom I found wandering around in Traverse Town and it seems that he'd had it rough. All of you remember Cloud, don't ya?" he asked as he made way for Cloud whom moved slowly into view wordlessly.

"Long time no see, Cloud," Leon saluted as to welcome his old friend while Yuffie waved like she had just an adoptive brother for years.

Aerith, however, went up to him, leant forward and stared deeply into his mako-filled sapphire eyes. He plainly looked at her, not believing that he'd finally found his Light. Meanwhile, Cid had made his way to Squall and Yuffie.

Thinking that his old buddy would like some privacy, he motioned the other two 'kid's out the door. Apparently, Yuffie was reluctant to leave the 'show' till Leon did the honors and carried her out like a plank while she was pouting all the way.

"_Smiles_… Take it easy now, kid, you deserve it," with that Cid shut the door behind him, as he replaced a chocolate cigarette in his mouth.

Aerith and Cloud had been staring at each other for some time till…

_ Clang!_… the silence was disturbed as Cloud's sword fell to the floor and as it did, Cloud fell into Aerith's awaiting arms. Tears fell from her eyes as finally, her love whom she had pined for had returned after so long. Subconsciously, a stray tear fell from Cloud's now relaxed features. He too had pined for the day to be held by her as long as he could remember.

Feeling the weight on their legs, they gave way and lay in each other's arms on the floor. A while later, Aerith sat up as his head lay on her lap whilst she stroked his chocobo yellow spikes. He somewhat felt relaxed as she pampered him and realized his love for her and why he sought out for her all those years.

"Aerith, it's really you, isn't it?" he asked through half-slit eyelids.

"Of course, but are you really…_sheds more tears_" she couldn't help herself.

Realizing her grief he got up and wrapped himself around her.

"It's me, for real; you don't have to wait anymore. I'm here with you…_brushes his lips in her hair_," he rests her head on his chest and strokes her back.

She wept silently as he held her close to him, how she missed and dreamed to be back in his arms and how he hungered for her overwhelming love. They were lovers but were separated by her sudden 'death' and the separation of the worlds.

Not able to bear it any longer, Cloud lifted her head with his and locked on to her lonely, awaiting lips. She returned the kiss to his tired, hungry lips as she hung her hands over his broad shoulders. Their hunger was great, too great till none could ever imagine it how painful it was for them to be apart for so long.

Desire and love filled his head as they shared a long hungry kiss. She felt whole again as he took her awaiting lips which had lusted for his touch longer than she had anticipated.

Slowly and gently Cloud moved in on her as they explored each other's mouths. He laid her with back to the floor and slid up the curves of her body. She trembled slightly at his touch and tugged at the sides off his cape. As hungry as Cloud was, Aerith could only imagine as when he sought for the skin under her dress, she tore away.

Surprised at the sudden abruptness, Cloud stopped reluctantly and looked down at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Aerith answered, "It's not the right place for that, Cloud…_points to the endless shelves of knowledge_."

He sighed softly as he got her point and helped her up. They fixed their hair and smoothed the wrinkles in their clothes to avoid any second glances from the others. Once satisfied, they walked out hand in hand out the main entrance of the library.

Without warning a shuriken flew at them as the opened the door, "Watch out, guys!" Yuffie screeched as caught the shuriken before it hit them.

Apparently the three of them were training in the hallway while they were having private time in the library.

"Would you like to join…_holds her tongue when Cid excused them_… We'll see you guys later. Come on Cid give me your best shot!" Yuffie yells but Leon attacks instead.

The lovers watched thoughtfully at their battle and shook their heads with hilarity. Those three were always in a tough battle and usually there are no winners except for some occasional ones.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at her room. It was very cozy, much like her old room at her house in Midgar only bigger and the furniture were so exquisite one would think that she was a princess. There were photos on the mantelpiece over the fireplace of her and Cloud when they were younger and of Yuffie along with Cid and Leon/ Squall.

Aerith locked the door behind her, kicked off her boots leant her staff against the wall and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Cloud. He on the other hand , hung his cape and armor on a chair, leant his weapon beside Aerith's and took off his metal claw which was a glove before splashing water on his face.

Once he was done, he met her at the bed and kicked off his boots.

"_Coils an arm around her_… So where were we… _smirks_," Cloud asked as he moved towards her.

Coyly Aerith giggled and looked away, "Are we gonna meet for real, now?"

"Yes, we're finally gonna meet, though it took long enough…_kisses the back of her neck_," he responded.

Aerith shivered as his lips touched her skin and undid her hair. As she was undoing the braid, Cloud twisted her around and undid the buttons of her dress along with her belt. When she was done untying her hair, she removed Cloud's shirt and pants.

When their clothes were no more than a deserted pile of cloth on the floor, Cloud trapped her lips and ran his hands along her silky soft skin. Her skin tingled with excitement and as a reaction; she pulled him on top of her by his shoulders.

Gladly he accepted her invitation and grasped one of her hands as he pinned the other. She had given him total control over her as she didn't know what she wanted and Cloud usually made decisions faster. His lips traveled from her lips to the side of her neck and ran his lips against it as he took in the perfume of her skin.

Aerith felt her heart race as he pecked the side of her neck and her breathing quickened. Cloud grinned and traveled lower to her chest. He then released her other hand and rubbed it in the area between her breasts.

She moaned softly and her free hand heaved at his spiky gold locks. Cloud smirked as he then suckled one of the breasts while his free hand caressed the other. Her breathing was louder now and sighed as she became aroused while his lust for her grew. He wanted to take it nice and slow, but his hunger seemed to have proven to be stronger.

He released her and stared lovingly at her, "Do you think you're ready to have me?" he asked as his free hand chafed her cheek.

"_Struggles to keep calm_…as ready as ever… _raises her head to nip his ear_," she responded.

"Alright, but please tell me if I'm hurting you. I didn't come back just to see you hurt … _a sudden gloom clouded his eyes_," he continued as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Oh Cloud…_runs her fingers through his hair_…you can't hurt me even if you wanted to, but please don't keep me waiting," she pleaded as a tear trailed down her face.

Cloud's heart melted as he viewed her features. He could never resist her tears and sighed, "Don't you worry as I'm here to stay and… _nipped her lips_… your wait is forever over…_rises from his position and shifts backwards_."

He spread her legs and as he was about to conquer her, Cloud leant to kiss her. This diverted her attention from what was about to come next as Cloud inserted himself into her gently. Her womb was still tight as Cloud was the first to taint her body.

Aerith wrenched her lips away as her head fell back due to the piercing pain of him entering her. Cloud too groaned her name as he thrusted himself into her bit by bit.

She gulped as well groaned, "Cloud…_gasp_…agh…_whimpers_…"

Concerned about her, he stopped thrusting, "I'm hurting you, Aerith."

"No…_huffs_…you aren't Cloud… don't stop as I'm not as fragile as… _breaths harder_…you think…_yanks him into a passionate kiss_," Aerith persuaded him.

Her words rang in his ears and vanquished his doubts. Having new inspiration, he started thrusting again and gradually increasing in speed. One of Cloud's hands gripped on to Aerith's as they made love while her other hand hung on to Cloud's shoulder.

They were driven by desire, lust, hunger and pleasure. Even as he humped her, he leant over to lock on her lips to stop the moaning and groaning. But that didn't last for long as they were gasping for air. Feeling a little tired Cloud took hold of her shoulders and rolled under her with her feet arched like she was riding a horse.

He helped held her as she rode him also gradually gaining speed. With some of the strength he mustered, he sat up and continued humping with her on all fours. To prevent herself from screaming, she bit into part of the blanket which was under her.

Sweat trickled down their features attempting to cool them off but to no avail. Their body heat practically evaporated the sweat into the air.

Within time, Cloud was captured once more in the clutches of weariness and shifted back to his second position with his back to the softness of the pillows. This time as Aerith rode him; he was in an upright position and locked his lips onto hers.

It was now or never, for with her hands clutching his shoulder blades and his arms on her waist, Cloud tenderly but forcefully pressed her downwards, breaking through her virginity seal permanently.

Aerith freed her lips and screamed, "Aghh…Mumph…. _her lips were recaptured by Cloud's_."

Cloud moaned as Aerith's bit into his lips as she withstood the pain of having her purity finally taken by the one she was saving herself for. Aerith felt herself go limp even though it still wasn't over. He still continued thrusting into her and finally it happened…

"Ugh…!" both of them gasped as their heads fell backwards finally.

t was done, finally their hunger was quenched and he exited her womb with blood trickling from it. He helped Aerith lie down beside him as she was now as limp as fresh dough. He moved partly on top of her still trying to catch his breath.

"How are …you feeling..?" he asked as he trailed kisses against her skin.

"Numb…_pants_…but in a pleasurable way…I'm glad …_huffs_…to have finally met …you…my bodyguard," jerks him nearer.

"_Beams_… And I …_huffs and sighs_…am glad …to finally have you… my angel on Earth," retrieving her hands and intertwining it with his.

"I love you, my Cloud," she grinned.

"And I, you, my Aerith," leaning in for a passionate kiss.

They lay like that for a while and then eventually dozed off.

As the dawn crept into their chamber, it swept against Cloud's eyes which caused him to flap them awake. The first thing his gaze found was the nude figure of his lover with her steady breathing teasing his skin. He thought she was beautiful no matter where or how she was.

"Soon my love, you'll forever be mine, as I'm going to marry you…_brushed his lips on her vanilla skin_," he whispered.

Cloud observed her for a while before returning back to sleep with his arms around her. Flashes of what happened the night before flashed through his mind. Bliss was all he felt now, though a pleasant numbness flowed through his body.

It wasn't long till Aerith herself fluttered her eyes open and found Cloud still snoozing in front of her. Mischievously she leveled her face with his and lay kisses on his lips. But unknown to her, he was already awake and his arms hauled her into a French kiss.

Vaguely overwhelmed, Aerith stared wide-eyed but shut them as to enjoy the kiss. They moaned and refused to release each other even if it meant that they suffocated. But due to lack of oxygen, they parted halfheartedly.

"Good…morning, my flower angel…_kisses her forehead_," he smirks brightly.

"_Giggle_…Good morning…my bodyguard…_winks_," her eyelashes fluttered faintly.

"Do you think you're up for another round?" Cloud asked timidly.

"Just for you I am, but don't you think we should get up?" she asked innocently.

"You're right, but don't you think the others can manage without us?" he sighed as scratched his head.

"I'm sure they could, but I don't think they'll last if Yuffie's cooking…_sighs_," she added.

"Then we'd better go," Cloud concluded as he got up.

Aerith followed close behind him but shielded her body with her arms a little bashful to be seen in her current state. Cloud chortled and out of the blue he scooped her into his arms. Traumatized at his action she strained to keep calm.

"Err…Cloud…_glances at him_… whom will be bathing first?" she asked as she blushed.

"Hmm… to save time, we'll take it together…_snickers mischievously_…what do you think?" he answered.

"_Giggles_…I highly doubt that… _sighs desirably_…but I accept the offer_… pecks his cheek_," Aerith smiled in relief.

_In the bathroom_,

Cloud ran a bubble bath in the tub while Aerith found fresh towels and clothes for them. They didn't have to wait long for the tub to fill as they concentrated on each other. Before they knew it, the bath was filled.

They got in one at a time, Cloud went in and Aerith followed with her skin sliding against his. It tickled her but aroused him as her slender form slid against him. As they brushed each other clean with soap, they couldn't help themselves but caress each other.

Both had started massaging each other's mouths when …

KABOOM! The whole castle shook rapidly.

The both of them hung on to each other for balance till the vibrations ceased.

"What the heck was that? Are you alright, Aerith?" Cloud steadied her.

"I'm alright and that explosion was the reason why we had to get down there ASAP," she hurriedly got out of the tub and got dressed.

He was mesmerized by her beauty till he froze like a statue in the tub. Aerith noticed and threw a towel in his face.

"Aren't you coming?" she rolled her eyes.

Cloud fell silent and too got dressed. The question of what caused the earthquake still buzzed in his mind. Why was it urgent for them to investigate? Once dressed, the lovers sped to the kitchen and Aerith's face fell as she slapped her head.

"This was what I was afraid of, Cloud," she exclaimed with her eyes at the rubble.

Cloud now understood what caused the hullabaloo, Yuffie insisted on cooking. They had stumbled upon a kitchen which was now a disaster field, with the three stooges arguing like cats and dogs with their faces masked with black soot along with their hair spiked up due to the blast.

"I told you not to use so much oil, Yuffie! Now look what happened due to your stubbornness," Cid yelled.

"Well sorry, Mr. Know it all, but how was I supposed to know the amount of oil to use to make a simple omelet!" she fought back with full force.

"Who's idea was it anyway to cook omelet in the first place!" Leon demanded.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA, LEON!" The two roared at him.

Taken aback Leon blew his top and leaped at them. Annoyed with their childishness, Cloud bellowed at them, "Come on break it up!"

But when Aerith saw that it didn't work, she noticed Cloud's sudden steam and...

"_Grrr_…THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared with his voice booming off the walls and echoing in the ears

Instantly the three of them ceased skirmishing and crashed to the ground. His anger terrified their bones out of their skins, moreover when they saw his eerie wings spread from his back. Even the mighty Leon whimpered at his friend's expression but his gaze switched to Aerith when she had fainted to the floor.

"Aerith!" he shouted as he rushed to his adoptive sister's side.

Cloud glanced at his lover and his heart stopped when saw her lying and the ground. His wings folded back into his skin and leant towards her. Cid and Yuffie joined them with concern in their eyes.

Leon carried her to the living room and lay her on the sofa, Yuffie fetched a basin of water and Cid grabbed a small towel from the bathroom while Cloud stayed by her side. Forgetting their quarrel, Cid suggested that the three of them clean up the mess they made whilst she rested. They agreed and left Cloud alone with his love.

"Aerith, my poor angel, forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you…_squeezes her hand_…please be ok," he cried as he rubbed her hands on his features.

Like magic, soft wings sprouted from her back as she awakened, "Cloud, I forgive you…_levels her face with his_…but please don't do that again, ok?"

Lost for words, he smirked as a tear trailed down his face while embracing her while her wings disappeared into her back. Hand in hand they returned to the kitchen which was sparkling clean with the silly trio beaming at them. Amazed at their good work, Aerith and Cloud praised them before preparing breakfast.

Minutes later, the room was filled by an appetizing aroma as the two of them cooked. Cid's mouth began to water and so did Yuffie's. Soon the young couple emerged with two large stacks of chocolate and jam pancakes. The table was laid by Leon before the food was served.

Cid took a bite from the pancake on his plate and said, "That's the best pancake I've had in years, comments to the chefs…_grins_."

Yuffie agreed as she greedily took a few more helpings.

"Thanks Cid…titters…but Cloud's the real cook as he did the batter," Aerith glanced at her boyfriend.

"Laughs…but you did the fillings…_kisses her forehead_," Cloud replied as they sat at the table.

The other three shrugged their shoulders and continued their meal. Cid and Yuffie had more than three helping whereas and even Leon could not help but pig out as the food was great. They almost left none for the 'chefs'. The couple shrugged their shoulders and excused themselves to do the dishes.

After the three musketeers were full to their heads, they cleared the table and passed the plates to Cloud. After the dishes we cleaned and stored away, the two of them went for a walk in the garden.

A few days had passed and finally Cid had decided to move to Traverse Town so that he didn't have to travel so far just to do business. All were delighted with the idea and began packing for the move.

They bid farewell to their beloved Castle and journeyed to Traverse Town to start their new life. But where would they stay and what will they do? Cid chuckled as he drove the gummi ship, boy, did he have a surprise for them.

Traverse Town was as busy as ever as people went about their daily lives. The five of them lugged their luggage to the inn in the Second District.

Leon rang for the manager or whoever was in charge but no one came. Snickering away, Cid hopped over to the other side of the reception and assigned their rooms.

"No way…_with eyes getting too big for their sockets_…Cid, you're the manager, I can't believe it!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Heheh…better believe it…_munches on another chocolate cigarette_…I bought it over after my business with gummies and defense items soared. This is our new home and there are jobs for all of you here, just take your pick," he explained proud as punch.

The others could hardly believe their ears, they were going to live and work here. Cid passed them their room keys and informed them that they'll discuss about their jobs over dinner. All four were satisfied with their rooms and explored their new home. In the inn, there was a kitchen hall, some shops, a lounge and some public facilities, very spacious, too.

At dinner in the dining hall, they discussed what they're jobs were going to be. Since they've explored the place they all have decided their jobs. Yuffie decided to take over as a receptionist, Leon became the mechanic, electrician as well as plumber with Cloud assisting him, Aerith wanted to take over at the gift shop and caretaking while Cloud also took the job as caretaker to help her out and a few more odd jobs.

It was then settled and they concluded their meeting to retreat to their rooms with a reminder from Cid, "Starting tomorrow, your jobs have been assigned and time to get to it, go it?"

"Yes, boss…_breaking into laughter_," they answered at once.

Cid was of course the manager of the event even though he still worked at his previous businesses. Not that they minded as they would be busy themselves, now with their 'chores'. But of course break time, time off and shifts were included, too.

Before they even realized it, 3 days flew by and they got used to living at the inn with a couple of tenants who came to rent rooms. Today, during his and Leon's break, the duo had gone 'shopping' out of Cloud's request. Yuffie grumbled that they wouldn't let her come along.

"Hey, it's just grocery shopping as the cook needs more supplies and our tools are faulty, right Leon?" Cloud nudged his side.

"Yeah, you'd be bored stiff, Yuff, and might I remind you, it's our break time right now, not yours. Sorry, kid but we must be off now, see ya," Leon added.

Yuffie pouted even more and that's when the guys sighed, "Alright, if you want we'll get you some comics and candy so you won't be bored, ok?"

Her face lighted up instantaneously and jumped for joy. They sighed in relief and rushed out the door before Aerith saw them.

"Phew, that was a close one, Cloud. Any longer we stayed we'd have spilled the beans," Leon let out as they went to the grocery store to get the groceries and Yuffie's stuff.

"Yeah, we'd better get Yuffie's comics and candy first before we forget along with the groceries and the tools," Cloud reminded as they got the shopping cart.

The two warriors nodded with each other and did their 'shopping' before hitting a place where no guy goes unless for a special reason. What is on their minds will be found out in time. But for now, let it remain mysterious.

They returned to the inn just in time for their duties to continue. Yuffie wondered suspiciously at their lateness but was much obliged with the comics and gummy candies that they helped her get. Everything went on smoothly until it was time for bed.

Before returning to his room, Leon gave his friend a thumb up as he was going to need it. Cloud smirked and returned it with a special handshake which they had created some time ago to express his gratitude.

"Been my pleasure old friend, better not keep her waiting…_points to Cloud's room_," he told him.

"I guess you're right, she has waited long enough, may you someday find her, Squall. She's out there and I'm sure she's waiting for you to find her, too. Good night brother," he beams as he walks away.

Squall knows who he means and believes him with all his heart. He will find Rinoa; he knows it, "Good night, brother…_whispers_…Good Luck." He walks in his room and shuts the door behind him.

_In Cloud's room, _

Aerith had been waiting for her boyfriend wondering what their discussion was and what was with all the hush- hush. She was curiosity killed the cat.

Cloud had finally entered the room after bidding his good friend goodnight and locked the door behind him or so she thought. Aerith got up and was about to welcome him into her arms but he stopped her. He started longingly into her eyes and sealed a kiss on her lips.

His behavior was bizarre to the extent that Aerith was quite bemused with the whole situation. As soon as his lips separated from hers she opens her mouth to ask but she was mused when he suddenly kneeled before her.

"Cloud…why…?" she was interrupted.

"Aerith, my dear flower angel, I know I've made you wait so long for my return, Too long in fact. But as I'm here now … _his hand disappears into his pocket and retrieves a lovely velvet box_… I humbly ask you, Aerith Gainsborough to be my wife…_clicked open the box to expose a golden ring decorated with emerald stones with soft pink diamond in the middle_," he proposed as he watched her facial expressions with his heart pounding within his chest.

She was stunned with his honest proposal and was completely thunderstruck. Cloud waited intently for her and scratched the back of his head when…

"Oh…Cloud…_throws herself on him_…of course I will, I thought that you'd never ask… _tears brimmed in her eyes_," she answered directly.

Cloud was pleased and carried her into the air laughing with glee aloud which brought Cid, Yuffie and Squall running to their room.

"Good job, my friend, Congratulations… _smirks as he clapped_," Squall joined the happiness.

"Finally, was wondering when you'd propose…_chuckles_…Nice going kid," Cid winked at him.

Yuffie just hopped about cheering while expressing her congrats to the couple. It definitely was a pleasant surprise for all. Within a week, they were married in the square of Traverse Town itself. The celebration may have not been great but many came to share the joy.

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Aerith Gainsborough as your wife as long as you both shall live?" the priest went.

"I do," was Cloud's reply as he looked upon his lover.

"Do you, Aerith Gainsborough, take Cloud Strife as your husband as long as you both shall live?" he continued.

"I do," she answered as she blushed with Cloud's eyes on her.

The two of them exchanged rings and when that was over...

"I now pronounce thee, man and wife. May you cherish each other in all you years to come," he concluded with no objections from the crowd.

Grinning, Cloud lifted the veil revealing Aerith's face and sealed the wedlock with a kiss.

The crowd cheered joyfully and clapped dynamically. Yuffie whistled occasionally and cleared the path for them to run down the aisle. As they ran, a rain confetti and petunia petals followed.

Once out of the canopy, all the girls lined up around them for the infamous bouquet toss.

Yuffie eagerly joined them, but was stopped by Leon, "Aren't you a little too young to be catching the bouquet?"

Stubbornly Yuffie pouted like a goldfish and went anyway. Leon rolled his eyes as he and Cid stood a distance away from the flock of hens fighting to get the worm. Wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire or get trampled upon.

"Alright girls, here it goes... _yanks the bunch above her head and pitches it into the air_," she called.

The bouquet flew across them and landed right smack in the hands of the best man, Leon. Realization drove him up the wall as Cid burst into laughter. The girls and Yuffie grumbled not able to believe that a guy caught it.

"Hey, Leon, no fair, don't tell me that you knew you were gonna catch it…_grumbles_," Yuffie yelled.

Still dazed he blinked rapidly and was about to throw it away when a familiar figure walked by the area. She had just gotten through the gate that led out to the other worlds; she looked so much like her that he thought it may seem impossible that it's…

"Rinoa!" he cried as he dashed off unexpectedly.

Yuffie scratched her head, "Now where is that big bully off to?"

Cid presently shrugged his shoulders and gave an innocent face, whereas the newly weds followed his tracks. Somehow they guessed as much where he was headed.

"It's got to be her, it's got to be," rang in his mind while tracing the girl's tracks.

His pace was swift as it should be which brought him closer and closer to his target whom was strolling through as though looking for something or someone. She was passing through alleys and roads acquainted to Squall which he found odd. What was she looking for?

Finally her pace came to a halt in front of an even more familiar place, the inn where they worked! She was looking for a job! The closer he got, the more he could read her expressions and examined her from head to toe. It was her!

"Rinoa?" he blinked as she glanced his way.

"Squall, is that really you?" she too flickered her eyelids unbelieving what she saw before her.

Not far behind, the newly weds hid behind a wall not far from them. Cloud could only grin at them while Aerith winced caringly. It was quite ironic and coincidental as it was only a week ago that they mentioned her. Was it a miracle or just plain magic of the bond between friends?

The lovebirds observed as the two of them received each other in a long embrace. In time, the newly revealed themselves and welcomed their long lost comrade whom scurried into Aerith's arms.

"How have you been old friend?" Aerith giggled as she welcomed her.

"I've missed all of you greatly and are my eyes deceiving me or are you in a wedding gown?" She exclaimed as she examined her friend closely.

"Hahaha, Your eyes don't need glasses as they have just gotten hitched, Rinoa. When you entranced through the gate, they had just tied the knot and were having the bouquet toss," Squall chuckled as he showed the bouquet in his hands.

"He's right and …_laughs aloud_… the bouquet landed right smack in his arms, which means," Cloud starts and glances at his wife whom continued, "He will be the next to marry as the tradition goes …_giggles_."

Rinoa was flabbergasted as she realized the bouquet and was speechless. As if on cue, Squall crouched on one knee, passed the bunch of flowers to Rinoa and took out a box which contained a sapphire diamond ring (which he had purchased in case he found her). She gasped at the sight and blinked while the other two stepped away.

"Rinoa, I know it's a little sudden as we've just been reunited but please hear me out… _hands the box to her_… would you, Rinoa accept this warrior's humble proposal to have you as his wife?" scratches the back of his head.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and overflowed onto her face. She kneeled and wrapped around him as she answered, "Yes, I will, I will, Squall."

The married couple jumped for joy and cheered for them as Squall picked up his long lost love back to the square where Cid and Yuffie were awaiting their return. Of course Cid had guessed as much where they had disappeared to and had a hunch that another wedding was going to be held soon.

But that would be another story for another day; right now the limelight would be on Cloud and his beloved.

As they were already home, might as well just let the happy newly weds have their privacy while they got Rinoa settled in with a job and a room with Squall. Rinoa got a job as Aerith's assistant at the gift shop and would take over if Yuffie needed a break.

"Yay, Thanks Rinoa!" Yuffie squealed and jumped at her.

Rinoa just patted her young friend in delight and glanced at Squall whom was all smileys since she returned. Quite amused by the new side of him, Cid punched his side and snickered. In fact, all of them burst into laughter as the night wore on.

* * *

Well, I'm sure everyone knows what happens next as I sort of made it obvious. That's all for now and if my head allows it, there will be a sequel to this never ending tale. But for now, it's THE END. 


End file.
